And That's Why You Shouldn't Drink
by Elfana
Summary: After a night of being drunk, Sinbad finds himself engaged to Kougyoku. He now has to break the news to his adviser, Ja'far, who doesn't take it as good as Sinbad would have liked. Sinbad x Ja'far. BL.


**A/N: **Greetings! This is my first Magi as well as first SinJa fanfiction, so I hope I got them at least a little IC. Anyway, I don't have a lot to say, really, except that there should be more SinJa on here, teehee!

_I do not own Magi (The Labyrinth of Magic) or any of its characters. _

* * *

"You did _what _exactly?"

Sinbad felt a shiver go up his spine when he noticed Ja'far looking at him as if he had gone mad, which was probably exactly what Ja'far was thinking at this moment. It was exactly two minutes ago that he broke the news about Kougyoku being his future wife. Ja'far's reaction had been really funny, if it hadn't been under these circumstances.

"The Kou Empire made it more or less clear that they arranged a marriage… I just had to say yes."

"You could have said no, you know?" Ja'far said, his voice getting slightly louder. His brown eyes stood dark, almost making the green spots in them disappear completely.

"I would have liked that, yes…"

"Then why didn't you! Sin, marriage is a huge responsibility and it means being with that person forever! Forever is awfully long if you didn't feel like saying yes in the first place!"

"There just wasn't an option to say no, Ja'far. If I could, I would have, but they had a triumph card," Sinbad tried, reaching out his arms to touch the smaller white haired male. Ja'far slapped his hands away and glared at him some more.

"Let me guess, you agreed to the proposal while being drunk in the middle of the Kou Empire. Is that why you were absent these last two days? We have been looking for you _everywhere_! I was so worried, Sin!"

"Well, that was not exactly how it went…" Sinbad mused, trailing off. He noticed Ja'far throwing daggers at him with his eyes and quickly continued. "It was in the middle of the Kou Empire's Palace, but the rest is pretty much… exactly like you said."

"I… I can't believe this." Hurt and betrayal flashed over the younger man's face. Ja'far pressed his hands together and lowered his head before fleeing out of the room, his green keffiyeh being the last thing to leave Sinbad's vision.

* * *

The following days Sinbad noticed the obvious absence of a certain short tempered adviser. The King of Sindria was used to having the former assassin around and the fact that Ja'far was now not always right beside to him bothered Sinbad more than he liked to admit. Sure, he had made Ja'far upset more than just once but the white haired man had never avoided his King like this.

Walking around through the halls of the Palace, he spotted Aladdin, Alibaba and Morgiana training outside. Perhaps they had seen Ja'far around and could tell him where he had gone.

"Ah, mister Sinbad!" Aladdin smiled broadly as he saw the older man approach. He stopped his training and managed to hit Alibaba on the head with his staff in the progress. Morgiana quickly rushed over to the blonde's side, asking him if he was okay.

"Practicing hard, I see?" Sinbad grinned, almost proud to see the kids' progress with every day that passed by.

"We are! We're trying to make a combination attack!" Aladdin giggled. "It's going pretty well!"

"You look worried," Morgiana suddenly piped up. She had confirmed Alibaba to be fine and had focussed on the tall man that was talking with Aladdin. She noticed the smile on Sinbad's face wasn't as easygoing as it normally was.

"Don't worry about it," Sinbad said, still smiling. "It's nothing of great importance."

"Mor's right. Something is bothering you," Alibaba agreed, eyeing the King curiously. "You know that you don't have to carry your burdens all alone, don't you?"

"Yes! You could talk to Masrur or Ja'far!" Aladdin nodded, seriously. Sinbad's face fell when Ja'far was mentioned. Aladdin picked it up quickly and looked at his friends. Morgiana shrugged and Alibaba shook his head.

"Mister Sinbad? Where is Ja'far?" Aladdin asked carefully.

"I was actually going to ask you guys that question," Sinbad said, trying his best to collect himself again. Even the kids had picked up something strange between him and Ja'far.

"Oh, I also heard a rumour about you getting married!" Alibaba suddenly remembered, trying to lighten up the mood. "I never thought you would settle down, Sinbad!"

Sinbad sighed and brushed a hand through his purple locks. "Me neither, to be honest."

An understanding look was shared between Alibaba and Morgiana. Something had happened… Something that hadn't been planned and was now messing up the relation between the people at the Palace.

"When is the wedding going to be, mister Sinbad?" Aladdin asked, oblivious to his friends' shocked looks. All Aladdin could think about was a party with lots of pretty girls and delicious food. Perhaps they could even make Morgiana wear a festival costume again!

"The day after tomorrow," Sinbad said, the uneasiness in his stomach growing.

"Correct me if I am wrong, but you are marrying Kougyoku, right?" Morgiana asked, her red eyes watching Sinbad's every move. "Why did you go to so much trouble of proving your innocence against molesting her if you marry her later anyway?" She placed her hands on her back, waiting patiently for Sinbad to answer her.

"It's complicated," Sinbad said, turning slightly to continue looking for Ja'far.

Morgiana, Alibaba and Aladdin all three stared at him blankly, watching him go.

"No party, then?" Aladdin asked, waving with his staff. "I was looking forward to it."

"There probably will be a party," Alibaba said, flipping his sword over in his hand, examining it. "But Sinbad won't have much to celebrate, if you ask me." Morgiana nodded in agreement, her flaming red hair swaying with the motion.

* * *

The next morning, the royal family of the Kou Empire arrived in Sindria. Princess Kougyoku, accompanied by her sister and brothers quickly entered the Palace. The bride wasn't supposed to be seen a lot before the actual wedding and especially not by the future husband.

Sinbad, lurking in the shadows, noticed that Ja'far was actually present when the Ren Family arrived and greeted them politely. The purple haired King had tried to catch up with the white haired male before he went to his room again, but failed to reach him on time.

"Ja'far!" Sinbad yelled as a last resort to make Ja'far notice him, running through the halls where he just saw Ja'far pass through.

The adviser turned around, his robes rustling. Greenish brown eyes met golden and Ja'far smiled briefly. It was a sad smile, almost apologizing as if saying goodbye.

"I'm sorry I was rude before, Sin. I apologize. Congratulations on your engagement."

This… This wasn't how it was supposed to go. Ja'far was supposed to throw a tantrum again, angry about Sinbad making rash decisions and how stupid the whole idea was. Sinbad _wanted _Ja'far to disapprove and come up with something so they didn't have to go through with it. Anything would suffice. _Anything. _And not only because the engagement had been made when he was drunk.

Sinbad had never felt the need to 'promise' himself to someone. He was a free spirit, not wanting to be bound by anyone. He didn't need to be told what to do by someone who titled herself as his wife. He had seen how it went; you got married to a pretty lady and as soon as you arrive home she starts bossing you around. The only one who could boss him around was Ja'far.

Honestly, Sinbad had never thought he would ever be separated from Ja'far. He imagined them being old farts, still bickering over small matters like why all the liquor was gone and if the trash had been put outside. Always together…

"Sin, are you even listening to what I am saying?" Ja'far asked, a smile on his face but his eyebrows in a frown. "Because I feel like I'm talking to a wall."

"I don't want to get married, Ja'far," Sinbad mumbled.

"It's too late to say things like that now. You should have thought about it when you agreed to marrying that girl, Sin."

"So cold!"

"It's the truth. No need to wrap it up with lies," Ja'far said, his hands hidden under his sleeves like usual. His eyes were closed, waiting patiently for Sinbad to reply.

"But Ja'far…"

The white haired male opened his eyes once more. "Sin… I'll always be around if you need me, even if you're married. I won't leave your side, until you make me. But… for now… I need a little space."

Sinbad looked at Ja'far's face. He looked tired and worn out. Sad, even. Bags under his eyes… Just what had the adviser been doing these past days? He surely couldn't be this upset about Sinbad getting married, right?

"If you will excuse me now, I'm rather tired and want to take a little nap to be able to present myself at lunch later today," Ja'far said, his eyes flickering from Sinbad's gaze, towards the floor.

That stung. Normally, Ja'far would never cast his eyes away. Sinbad stepped forward and trapped Ja'far between himself and the wall.

"Sin? What are you… I just want to get some rest!"

"Say it."

"Say _what _exactly? What do you want to hear, Sin?" Ja'far glared at him, his body posited to attack or escape any moment.

"Tell me you don't want me to get married," Sinbad whispered, eyes never leaving Ja'far's face.

"T-that's—" Ja'far stuttered, looking at the jewels Sinbad was wearing around his neck. Ja'fars cheeks coloured red and he brought up his sleeved arms to cover his face. "Of course I don't want you to get married, Sin. It is one of your heat-of-the-moment things. You really should have thought it over."

Sinbad leaned in closer, one of his hands moving to tilt up Ja'far's chin. Their eyes met again and the blush on the smaller man's cheeks only got worse. "That's not what I meant, Ja'far."

"Sin…" Ja'far swallowed and took a deep breath. "Saying anything else would only hurt us both. You know that. There is nothing left to say. Now… Please let me go. I can hear someone coming."

The purple haired male focussed on their surroundings and sure enough heard footsteps echo through the empty hallways. Probably Sharrkan, judging from the tingling sound of chains with each step. Sinbad stepped away from Ja'far and sighed.

Ja'far quickly bowed his head before disappearing into his room without another word.

* * *

"My King, you should smile!" Sharrkan grinned. "Your wife doesn't look half that bad, really!"

"Future wife," Sinbad corrected weakly. He had finished dressing up for the ceremony that was about to start in half an hour. "She's my future wife."

"Not for long, my King! Soon you two will be happy," Sharrkan paused and coughed. "Happily married, that is. Or not so happily, but married anyway!"

Sinbad pressed his face into his hands, leaning onto the table in his room. Sharrkan and Masrur were keeping him company until it was time to walk to the altar.

"Perhaps I should drink some liquor…" the King muttered.

"Oh, but my King! You can't be drunk on your own wedding before you're even married! You can get drunk afterwards. The wedding night will most likely be wiped away from your memories if you drink enough after the vows."

"Would you kindly step out of the way, Sharrkan?" Sinbad asked, as he wanted to walk to the shelf where some liquor was stashed.

Sharrkan moved away quickly, but Masrur stepped in front of the shelf and shook his head.

"Fine, point taken." Sinbad growled and checked himself in the mirror again. He was wearing a wedding robe, decorated with light purple details. He wondered what Kougyoku would be wearing. She loved bright colours and girly dresses.

"Can you do my hair for a bit?" Sinbad asked Sharrkan, who nodded. He grabbed the white ribbon and wrapped it around Sinbad's long locks, leaving it in a ponytail.

"You look rather handsome, if I may say so, my King," Sharrkan grinned and slapped Sinbad on his shoulder. "We should get going now, can't have the guests waiting."

Together with Masrur and Sharrkan, Sinbad walked towards the huge gardens, where the wedding ceremony was going to take place. He noticed everyone already waiting for the groom to arrive. Alibaba and Aladdin waved and smiled when they noticed the King walking towards the altar. Morgiana was wearing one of the festival costumes again, flowers placed in her hair. She nodded briefly when she spotted the King looking at them. Sharrkan and Masrur took their places next to Pisti and Yamuraiha.

Sinbad took a deep breath. This was probably the worst decision he had ever made. Ever. His eyes scanned over the guests again… The royals from Kou Empire, his Generals, some of the people from Sindria that had taken their places on the stone walls to see the marriage of their King. His eyes flickered back to his Generals again...

Ja'far was missing. Sinbad suddenly felt like abandoning the whole marriage at that right second. Ja'far had ditched out on the ceremony. Why? Couldn't he bear seeing Sinbad being married to someone? No… No, Ja'far had surely meant something else yesterday…

Suddenly, a small person clothed into the official General Outfit made his way through the crowd. A large green keffiyeh was covering his head, making Sinbad unable to recognize him. But it had to be Ja'far. It _had _to be.

The purple haired King shook his head to gather his thoughts when the music started playing. The bride was coming now. Kougyoku could appear at the end of the path any second now, making her way towards him; ready to get married. His eyes travelled back to Ja'far, who fidgeted. There was something off about him… It was almost like, no… that couldn't be.

Ja'far lifted his head and the crowd gasped. The bride had arrived and was now making her way towards Sinbad. But Sinbad wasn't looking at his bride. He was looking at Kougyoku, who was wearing Ja'far's clothes and grinned at him. Why was she_ there_ dressed as _Ja'far_.

She pressed her finger against her lips and pointed with her other hand towards the right, where someone in a white wedding gown was making their way forward to the altar. Head covered in a white lace and hands covered by sleeves.

The white clothed person finally halted next to Sinbad and moved their arms, familiar red thread wrapped around their arms when they lifted their shawl.

Ja'far's blushing face appeared, looking somehow pissed off and embarrassed to death at the same time. He lowered his arms again, making them disappear into their sleeves.

"Ja'far?"

Whispering rose up among the guests. Everyone started chattering when they noticed it wasn't princess Kougyoku that was standing next to their King, but one of the King's Generals.

"Just what is going on here!" Kouen Ren spoke up, staring in disbelief at the spot where his sister should have been standing. "Where is Kougyoku?"

"I'm right here, brother," Kougyoku spoke up, taking off Ja'far's green headwear, revealing her long red hair. "I'm sorry to trick everyone like this, but I couldn't help myself." She laughed. "King Sinbad's face was totally worth all the trouble."

"Care to explain?" Hakuryuu asked, lifting his eyebrows.

Kougyoku's laugh filled up the gardens. "Oh, I sure do. I felt like teasing with King Sinbad a little, after being embarrassed by him a few times. I must say that I really liked that shocked expression when he saw I was here and thus not walking towards him to get married."

"So… you've cancelled the proposal, sis?" Hakuryuu asked, eyebrows still raised.

"Aha, yes. I think I did that when I tricked Ja'far in to walking up there in my place, yes." She snickered. She managed to get a reaction out of Ja'far when she arrived yesterday, making him confess his feelings for the King of the Seven Seas that were a little more than just platonic.

Everyone was quiet and their gaze moved towards Sinbad, who was still standing at the altar next to a blushing Ja'far.

"And now? No party?" Aladdin suddenly asked, his face falling. People started whispering again, starting to leave. The wedding pretty much had been crashed, hadn't it?

Sinbad looked at Ja'far, who looked back. A small smile was evident on Ja'far's face. He reached out and grabbed one of Sinbad's sleeves between his fingers. "I don't… I don't want you to get married."

The purple haired male felt blood rush to his face and he grinned. "I can still get married, you know?"

Ja'far's face fell, eyes big. "W-What?" He let go of Sinbad's clothes and hid his hands in his sleeves again, lowering his gaze to the ground. So this what was it felt like to be stabbed in your heart with feelings.

But Sinbad didn't move away from him. Instead, he reached out and placed his right hand on Ja'far's cheek, lifting his head. Those beautiful eyes looked up at him, wondering, questioning.

"Marry me, Ja'far…" Sinbad whispered, so only Ja'far could hear.

"Sin! Are you serious? We… we can't!"

"Oh we sure can. Marry me, Ja'far." Sinbad repeated, louder this time. The guests halted in their leaving and turned around to the couple on the altar. Did they just hear it right?

Sinbad's thumb softly caressed the soft skin on Ja'far's cheeks, leaning forward making their foreheads touch lightly. "Marry me."

"Say yes, you idiot!" Someone screamed in the background, followed by a yelp of pain. The could distantly hear Sharrkan and Yamuraiha calling each other names in the background.

A thousand emotions flashed over Ja'far's face before he closed his eyes and nodded. Sinbad let out a sigh of relief and wrapped the smaller male into his arms, scooping him off the ground and pressing their lips together in a brief kiss. Sinbad broke away but Ja'far wouldn't have any of it and locked their lips together in a second kiss.

There would be a party, just like Alibaba had said. But Sinbad would have something to celebrate too. He would have his bossy spouse, like he had been sure he would have. Though it wasn't a wife…

…but a husband instead.

-Fin-


End file.
